Aftermath
by miss-scarlett1
Summary: There is romance in much later chapters, and it will probably become R. But it's not a romance story. Pyro, new people, set after X2, so some spoilage.
1. Beginning

Aftermath

A/N: Sorry about the last fic that I never finished, but it wasn't going anywhere. This won't be one of those review to get more stories, but I won't bother continuing after this first trial chapter if people don't see it going anywhere. This takes place three months after X2, so some major spoilage. I'm not going to write out the entire phoenix and re-building of the academy stuff, because I wouldn't do it very well J

The Mansion

The Charles Xavier School for Gifted Children had been quiet for some time now. It had taken a while to get things back to the way they were. Physically, everything was fine now, thanks to the help of some architects who don't ask questions and one or two little telekinetic interventions. Emotionally though, things were a little shaky. Dr. Grey had recently come back to the school, much to the joy of everyone. But still, seeing her power, and knowing how much she suffered before finally getting a hold on her new self, people were a little uneasy around her.

No-one really knew what to think about John leaving. In a way, it was obvious he had a dark side inside of him just waiting to be explored. Magneto gave him the opportunity, and he took it. But still, in some strange way, he was surely missed. 

It was the spring, and the general attitude was to take a fresh start. Storm, Scott, Jean, Professor Xavier and some of the older students had been discussing an issue that had come up. The Professor kept getting a reading from cerebro, a cry for help from far away, and it was getting stronger. Jean's psychic powers had grown to the extent that she could practically see where the cry was coming from, and kept getting a faint image, but not enough to hold on to. Even when the Professor focused on the presence with cerebro the signal was thrown and cut about. 

Magneto's Sanctuary

He walked out. He couldn't take this stupid shit anymore. Why bother with these guys, they didn't understand him. Pyro walked straight out and wasn't stopped. He headed for the school.

REVIEW!! And tell me how you think it should go. (I have got a plan, but you might make it better J)


	2. News

Professor Xavier exited Cerebro and sat rubbing his temples. His mind was filled with complicated thoughts, and he just couldn't seem to focus on where this signal was coming from. It worried him, as his telepathic abilities had never failed him before. It made him feel weak and vulnerable.  Ever since the event at Alkali Lake using Cerebro was only a last resort, he was too scared after the experiences before. But maybe in this situation he was doing more harm by not finding this mutant. It was all too much to think about.

Bobby and Rogue sat in the rec room watching television. The documentary that was on was becoming increasingly boring, but neither of them could be bothered to find the remote and change the channel. "You find it Bobby; you've been sitting here longer." Rogue looked at him with her deep green eyes and made a sad puppy face. Bobby weakened at this and felt around on the floor for the remote. He looked up and saw it on the floor by the TV. Concentrating carefully (they had already lost a remote this way), Bobby sent a thin stream of gleaming ice along the floor, hitting the remote just about right and causing the channel to change. The picture switched to a news reporter. "It was a horrible scene this morning as in a train in London; several passengers were registered temporarily blind when they disrupted a young teenager who had hidden in the station. This is one of many cases that show we in America are not the only people affected by the growing mutant problem. This is Alex Smith, reporting for CNN" Students had gathered round the TV during this broadcast, and everyone was silent until Bobby spoke up. "This sounds like something we should tell the professor. I mean, he'd want to know, right?" A few people nodded. Everyone was itching for a chance to see the secret basement areas. But before anyone could do anything, Kitty said loudly: "I call it! I'll get there quicker than all of you anyway. She grinned evilly and literally slipped through the floor. 

After she had spent a good twenty minutes "finding" the professor, Kitty explained everything. "Thank you Kitty, it was the right thing to tell me. You can go now." Kitty left, heading upstairs. She decided to take the long way… 

The professor re-entered Cerebro, confident that this time he could produce accurate results. He couldn't let fear of himself be the reason for another mutant to be killed. He let his mind flow freely within the machine, sensing the powers and thoughts of every mutant of the planet. It was an overwhelming feeling, but he had learned to control it by now. Focusing in on England, he felt a new presence, alone and afraid. He made a note of the exact co-ordinates, and disconnected. After re-focusing on the world around him he went to find Logan and Storm. Something told him he'd need someone there who could handle pain.

New York – same time – same day

Furious, John exited the subway. This was as close as he could get to the only place he had ever really seen as a home without walking. It would take another day or so to get there. He hated walking, thinking there should always be a fast way of doing things. That was Magneto's view on life. However, Magneto also kept him working practically 24/7. If he had to choose between that and Xavier, he'd pick Xavier. Just hopefully they'd take him back…..

Review! I always read my reviewers story's. Tell me if you have any ideas, but if not, I'll stick to my original plan. P.S. There is a bit in this chapter where it says: "as several" twice. I kept trying to alter it and deleted and re-loaded the chapter, but it won't change. 


	3. Search

A/N: Thank you reviewers. Please continue to review, it's much appreciated, and if you have any ideas please put them forward. Sorry it took so long to update, although that sounds very vain considering my story is crap. Anyway, enjoy! 

Jean pulled off the top layer of sheets from her bed. The sunlight filtered through the blinds and made a dappled pattern on the carpet. The first summery day of the year, and it was wonderful. Everyone seemed to find it hard to be angry, or upset when the weather was good. But still, a small shred of fear lingered in the back of her mind, fear that she would lose control, fear she would hurt someone she loved. She couldn't bare the thought of causing Scott pain, or anyone for that matter. At that point, Scott himself walked in and put a hand on her shoulder. "Are you ok Jean, you seem a bit…..quiet?" 

"I'm ok, just… I'm worried that I'll lose control, I mean, it's just so much power, and I don't want to hurt you"

"You have to stop thinking that way; I won't let anything like that happen. And neither will anyone else."

"I know, I'm just afraid"

Their lips met for a brief second, and Jean smiled. It was hard to worry with Scott around.

*  *  *

The engines of the jet powered up one by one, and the basketball court began to creek open. Storm checked all the controls and took the plane up and out of the school. The jet roared, but Storm and Logan could barely hear it inside the thick walls of the jet. Neither of them said anything as they glided across the bright blue sky and headed across to the co-ordinates the Professor had given them. Storm spoke once, but just to say they were close. It was the first mission they had gone on since Alkali Lake, and it all seemed a little weird. Just as they were coming towards the location Logan spoke up. "It might help if they couldn't see us land" Storm just nodded and her eyes faded to a ghostly white. The clouds began to swirl together in a dark spiral. The wind picked up a fast pace and water fell from the sky in masses. Soon nothing was visible outside, and the jet's infra-red scope clicked in. The computer voice came on: co-ordinates have been locked, now approaching destination, please activate landing gear. As they touched the ground, the weather brightened back to its original self. Logan got out of his seat and peered out the windscreen, seeing a wide open space. 

"It's a deserted farm, just out of London; there isn't space to land in the city."

"So how do we get there?"

Storm gestured towards the back of the jet. Logan was surprised to see a small motorbike, locked against the wall. Why hadn't he seen it before? 

"I'll drive," muttered Logan with a grin on his face. 

Speeding down the motorway, trucks and cars buzzing on either side of them, Storm and Logan both thought the same thing: What did the Professor mean when he said to make sure Logan goes ahead? They'd just have to wait and see…

Three Miles Away

Someone was waiting, listening, watching. Sensing Storm and Logan, and preparing…..

A/N: Dun dun dun! It's a cliff-hanger! I'm enjoying writing this so I'll keep going, but reviews would be a boost, and an inspiration as well.


	4. Found

A/N: Thanks for reviewing everyone! I'm posting a chapter now and another one later because of the huge gap. I realise that in London people tend not to leave the streets just because of rain, and also that I didn't name the station. This is just because I wanted to add effect, and if someone on this site lived near the station they could point out the faults. And also the pleasure powers bit isn't sexual, it's like pure pleasure. Lol.  Anyway, enjoy!

This was just bullshit. How much further to the school could it be? John clambered over a particularly large pile of rocks and continued walking. He'd been doing this for hours, and he seemed to be going in circles. He gave in. He would call the professor. After all, no-one would think that much less of him if he got picked up, would they? He pulled a phone out of his small bag and thought. It occurred to him he didn't know the number very well, and it wasn't going to be listed. He kept walking. Just then, a small path appeared off the road, and it looked very familiar. He thought: "Might as well try it"

Xavier's School

Bobby sat alone in the library working. How could there be so much homework in such a small school? He continued to write, but his thoughts wandered. Rogue appeared in the doorway behind him, and walked over. 

"Hey Bobby, what's up?"

"Nothing, just a bit overloaded with work and stuff. What about you?"

"Same, but I needed a break so I came looking for you"

"You think you'll get a break with me around?"

Bobby began to chase Rogue around the library, spinning in and out of bookshelves, until they collided in what appeared to be the history section. They had landed in a rather uncomfortable position and they quickly scrambled up. One day, Bobby thought. One day, we'll be closer. 

London

Storm and Logan parked the bike in a secluded area and stepped into the street. There were hundreds of people around, and they felt VERY out of place in their leather outfits. Passers by either assumed that they worked somewhere with a theme, or were just strange. 

"You don't think you could take care of the crowd?"

"It'd be my pleasure"

Storms eyes clouded over as she concentrated, and heavy rain began to fall. Everyone started filing out of the big street, and into shops or buildings. Before Logan could move out of the rain too, Storm motioned above them. Looking up, they saw the rain was spreading around them, keeping them bone dry.

"Cool"

"Yeah, you get used to it after a while"

Storm and Logan stepped down into the tube station, and began to look around. It was completely empty. Signs were up, and on closer inspection they read: "We are not held responsible for any 'freak' accidents taking place in the station". As asked to by the professor, Logan went twenty paces ahead. A mouse scuttled across, and at the sudden noise Logan's claws extended with a click. 

"Over there!" 

Storm motioned with her hand towards the centre platform. A low whimpering sound could be heard from close by. As they moved in, it got louder. 

"Wait here Storm, if the professor says I should go first, then we better stick to it. I'll signal to come in when I need you."

Storm nodded and stood still, while Logan advanced on to the platform. The whimpering stopped, and Logan saw a child of about fifteen get up and back away. Logan began:

"I'm not going to hurt you-

The child threw out his hands and at once a terrible pain racked through Logan. So this was it! Logan retracted his claws so as not to stab him and ran at the child, hoping to knock him out but not hurt him too much. Again, the child held up his hands and this time the most incredible feeling washed over Logan. Not pain, but pleasure. It was so wonderful he fell to his knees, unable to react. The boy took this as a signal to run, but turning around his face met Storm's fist, and he collapsed, out cold. The pleasure stopped and Logan got up, slightly dizzy. Time to go home. 


End file.
